


She Thinks You Didn't Know?

by Ressick



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: From a tumblr prompt, a Supercorp minific.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndieFoxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieFoxProductions/gifts).



> This is what happens when I open up for prompts... a ship I've never written for... thanks Indie. ;-)

It isn’t that she doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl.  She’s a genius, not to be boastful but it’s true.  And all that protects Kara’s identity is a ponytail and a pair of glasses.  That she doesn’t even really need.  So Lena wrestles with the angst of being a Luthor falling for a Super, of knowing a secret she’s not been told, and stuffs her feelings down.  Kara is a friend, the only one she has, even as Kara drags Lena further and further into her chosen family.  Game nights, family dinners, recently even - hesitantly - getting beers at the alien bar Kara’s sibling and their girlfriends prefer.  

She thinks Kara is going to tell her then, when Lena’s dressed down in comfortable jeans and a soft, oversized sweater, perched on a stool drinking beer served by someone with tentacles instead of hands, two girls out on a Saturday night.  But Kara gulps, and takes a sip of her mixed drink - mixed with three kinds of alien alcohol and mango juice, Lena finds out later - and talks about the next restaurant they should go to together instead.  It’s a nice evening, Lena more comfortable than she feels she has a right to be as a Luthor in an alien bar.  But the other customers barely give her a second glance, their worries seemingly assuaged as soon as they see Kara next to her.

Lena’s halfway through her beer when there’s a crash and a boom somewhere near the bar.  Everything shakes slightly, and the room goes quiet.  Those there all remember someone lost in the attack a year previous, and there’s a moment of silence before people start to panic, sure the bar is under attack again.  Kara slides down her glasses, scanning the area.

“Hey!  Everyone!” she shouts, Supergirl’s strength and command in her voice even as she’s in skirt and blouse.  “It’s a bad pileup on the street!  I can’t see anyone coming towards us!”  The room as a whole breathes a sigh of relief.  She freezes, for a second, as Lena smiles at her.  “I… I saw on twitter,” she tries to explain away.

Lena finishes her beer, and signals the barkeep for another.  “You should go help.  They won’t have to wait for the jaws of life if you’re there.”  Kara blushes, shakes her head.  “Text me when you get home, please.  I’ll have another beer and then I should get to bed.”  She slides a hand over Kara’s where it rests on on the bartop, and leans forward to press a kiss to her friend’s cheek.  “Go on, National City needs its heroes for alien invasions _and_ terrible car accidents.”

Kara takes a deep breath, nods, and slips her glasses into Lena’s hand. “I’ll stop by when I’m done,” she promises, before speeding out of the bar.

“She thinks you didn’t know?” says the blue alien perched on a stool at the opposite end of hte bar.

“Shut up, Brian,” the bartender replies, leveling a threatening tentacle at him.

“Okay, okay.”

Lena smirks, and laughs, and tucks Kara’s glasses into her purse for safekeeping before finishing her drink.  She throws a hefty tip in the jar, and slides on her coat.  She has to get home, and unlock a window for her late-night company.  Maybe, now that Kara knows that she knows, she can get Kara to ditch the cape.  After all, she’s seen _The Incredibles_.


End file.
